Many article carriers, such as luggage racks, ski racks, bicycle racks or the like, have been used for securing articles to be transported to a motor vehicle. In the case of skis, for example, it has been proposed to clamp the ski between forward and rearward clamping bars, which are secured together to hold the skis together for transportation. Various clamps suited to retain other articles, such as bicycles, have also been used.